


Give me your hand, darling.

by hadesson



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesson/pseuds/hadesson
Summary: Softporn, inspired by Jankos stating that he knows Miky doesn't jack off.





	Give me your hand, darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Softporn, inspired by this beautiful clip. https://youtu.be/r-Zi0m5HPnU?t=287
> 
> [Chat: let's hope Miky recovers soon  
> Jankos: yeah, I really hope Miky will recover  
> Chat: tell him not to fap that much xD  
> Jankos: he actually doesn't fap in the house  
> Jankos:  
> Jankos: don't ask me how I know, he just does not]

His wrist issues brought way more problems with them, than just the pain. At first he wanted to keep them a secret. He had wrist issues before and they vanished by themselves, he was hoping so would these.

When they didn't, he told his team, so he could take time off, relax and take care of his health. They were all worried about his well-being and his future, of course they were, yet his mind was full of doubts and ‘what if’s before that. Poisonous thoughts of underperformance, holding the team back, but also having to give up on his dreams. And while the reassurance of his teammates partially helped calm his mind, he still sometimes layed awake at night, worried about how this would influence the things to come.

At some point his wrist issues were so severe that he couldn't use his hands normally anymore. He had to change the way he ate, the way he brushed his teeth. He constantly had to ask his teammates for help and even though he knew they gladly would, he was still stressed about every time he had to do so.

The most embarrassing part was something he hadn't even thought about when his pain started. He could not jack off, it hurt his wrists too much. He thought he would be okay until the pain passes, he'd just participate in a very belated No-Nut-November and be absolutely fine.

The time passed and passed but his pain didn't. He wasn't a hormone driven teenager anymore, but after weeks of not cumming, he did feel incredibly wound up. His dick was doing whatever the fuck it wanted and it showed, literally.

He'd just be in kitchen, trying to get some food and he'd simply heard Jankos half screaming, half talking, about his dick, getting hard and other sexual innuendos on stream. While he himself just shook his head and questioned what the fuck that man was doing again and how he ended up talking about any of these topics, his dick just thought "dick" and "sex" and was getting somewhat hard. Ending with him being frustrated, about his dick, being unable to get food alone and now being unable to ask his teammates for help because he was too embarrassed to do so, with a half hard dick.

He let out a long sigh, decided he'd just return to his PC, but bumped straight into Jankos before he could actually leave the kitchen. "Sorry, I was really lost in thought. You're done streaming?" He asked, while silently praying to Teemo that Jankos wouldn't notice anything. "Yeah, just finished. I got really fucked last game. There was this Ezreal who was only shooting at me - like literally no one else. I was like »well if you wanna suck my dick just tell me« in all chat and he was like-" He raised his eyebrow at Miky, who slowly had started blushing. "Are you okay Miky? Do you have a fever or something?" Miky cleared his throat and answered: "I- I don't know, I'm not feeling well all of a sudden.. I'll go lay down in my room and rest a bit." He quickly pushed past Jankos to hide in his bed. He could feel his cheeks turn even more red as he thought about how embarrassing it was to get turned on by Jankos talking about a League match. He layed down on his stomach, even though it wasn’t exactly comfortable, with his face turned towards the wall.

"I'll just.. Turn off your PC real quick yeah?" He heard Jankos ask from the door and started to mentally curse himself for allowing Jankos to stream from his room. He answered with a quiet sound of approval, hoping Jankos would soon leave him alone in his embarrassing arousal. "Are you sure you'll be fine here, Miky? Do you need anything?" - "A hand." He quietly snorts. "What did you say?" - "Nothing!" He heard Jankos step closer to his bed. "No, it's fine Miky, don't be scared to ask for help. We already told you that." As Miky stayed silent, Jankos sat down on the edge of the bed and started to pet Miky's head. "I can get Luka if you'd rather-" - "No!" Miky screeched. No way in hell would he let Luka near him like this. Luka would tackle him and not let go until he told him what's wrong, which Luka would probably already find out himself, by tackling him.

"Please don't tell him anything. Please." He could feel that Jankos' hand had moved away from his head and now rested on his shoulder. "Then what should I do?" Jankos' hand now moved up and down his side, supposedly to calm him down, but Miky reacted by grabbing hold of Jankos' wrist, just to hiss in pain because of his on wrist. "Miky don't.." Jankos sighed, turned Miky on his back, took one of Miky's wrists in his hands and slowly started massaging it. "You should know better than this." - "Well I already told you: I'm lost in thought, I didn't think about my wrists." Jankos softly placed down Mikys wrist to massage the other. He curiously asked: "And what are you thinking about?" Miky again, stayed silently. Jankos could see him chewing on his lips, his eyes moving around, looking everywhere but towards Jankos and the blush that had started to creep up earlier. He slowly started to realise, why that might have happened and was proven right by looking at Miky's crotch.

"I know this is awkward but.. Do you need a hand?" Miky covered his face with his hands. "God this is so embarrassing.." Jankos gently pulled away Miky's hands. "I mean unless you're suddenly cured overnight, it’s probably only gonna get worse from here. Plus, you want to play on stage on the weekend, no? I'm pretty sure it would be more embarrassing if you'd get hard on stage." Only thinking about that made Miky blush even more. He nodded. "Okay. But this is between us. We're not saying anything to anyone." Jankos let out a dry laugh. "Of course not."

Jankos pushed the blanket aside and pulled down Miky's pants. "This is the most awkward shit we've ever done.." - "We'll call it »team bonding«, we're just increasing out jungle-support synergy." Jankos slapped Miky's stomach. "If you you don't shut up with your bullshit, I'm gonna leave." - "No, no please. I'm gonna shut up."

Miky quietly cursed as Jankos grabbed his dick. If it always felt this intense when you didn't jack off for a while, maybe he should considering doing this more often.  
His trail of thought was interrupted by Jankos starting to move his hand up and down. He covered his mouth with his inner elbow to muffle his whines and moans.

Jankos ruthlessly pulled and twisted Miky's cock. It didn't take long for Miky to whisper pleas and shortly after, he came over Jankos hand, his cum dripping down his hand and onto his own stomach. As Jankos let go of his dick he said: "But how are you still hard- How long has it been since you last came?" Miky moved his arm out of the way to look at Jankos. "Like.. A month maybe.. Maybe more?"

Jankos shook his head in disbelief and experimentally pulled at Miky's dick again. "Yes or No?" He asked while continuing to jack Miky off, who gasped: "Fuck. Yes!"

Jankos looked at Miky. Head tilted backwards, lips slightly open, his neck on full display, his back lifted off the mattress every few strokes. "You're so so desperate Miky.." - "As if you wouldn't be after not jacking off for so long, you dumbass."

Jankos let go of Miky's dick, which lewdly slapped against his stomach. Miky let out a choked cry. "What the fuck?!" - "I said earlier I'd leave if you don't shut up with your bullshit." snorted Jankos. "No, please Jankos, please. Fuck please, don't go. I need this, please." On Miky's face was his usual pout, only this time with puppy eyes as well.

Jankos started stroking him again. "One more bullshit comment from you and I'm gone." Miky quickly nodded, he wouldn’t risk that. He would just enjoy the pleasure he'd receive. He closed his eyes and covered his mouth before a moan could escape him. And while Jankos pulled and twisted at Miky's dick, he watched the way Miky's neck moved and his chest whenever he lifted his back from the mattress. Being touched himself is nice but watching others fall apart, whether in a soft or hardcore way, was enough pleasure for him.  
As Miky came a second time and babbled ‘Thank you’s mixed with Slovenian words, Jankos smiled at how beautiful the mess was that he made.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years, but I hope it was still somewhat enjoyable. Have a lovely day.


End file.
